


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cheating, Chocolate Biscuit, Disgruntled John, Flash Fic, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock always wins, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John challenges Sherlock to a game of rock, paper, scissors over the last chocolate biscuit.  Guess who wins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

John walked into the kitchen, a cooled mostly empty mug of tea in his hand. He pushed the button on the pot to start the water heating and glanced around as a low rumble filled the air. The former army doctor frowned, and looked down at his stomach. It had been a while since he'd eaten. Lunch had been hours ago, and he'd skipped dinner in favor of helping Sherlock sort through paperwork. He eyed the cupboard speculatively.

"I call dibs on the last chocolate biscuit," Sherlock said, and John turned to find he'd entered the kitchen as well.

The blond man rolled his eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors for it," he countered the consulting detective's demand.

Sherlock sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to win."

John ignored him and held his left hand in a fist over his right. Sherlock reluctantly followed suit and the two tapped three times before choosing. John was rock, Sherlock was paper. "Two out of three," John demanded.

In the second round, John was scissors, Sherlock was rock. "Luck," John growled and tossed the last biscuit to his flat mate.

"I told you, John. I always win, and you are quite easy to read."

John frowned. "That's cheating!" he exclaimed. "No deductive powers!"

"I can not help my nature, John."

John merely threw him a disgusted look.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note here...  
> Got the idea for this story when a friend and I were sitting across from each other and she put both of her fists on the table... doesn't take much sometimes.
> 
> Also! Just wanted to let those who are reading Panthera Pardus to know that I haven't given up on it. I have super busy getting back into school. I have started the next chapter, hopefully will get it out soon. Thanks for you patients!


End file.
